10 Days
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: 10 days left until Naruto can stop Hinata's wedding. With the help of 2 Sasuke-obessed fangirl. A pervy old man who can summon fro- I mean toads. A lazy assed pineapple head and a 24/7 chip muncher... Should be enough help...Right? NaruHina
1. Teh News

Third Person POV

"DAMNIT!" Naruto punched the wall infront of him. Resting his forehead on the wall, he stared at the raindrops tapping gently on the ground from the sky. Slowly, he couldn't make out which was the raindrop and which was his teardrop.

It tore his heart out when he heard those words spoken from Hinata.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun.....But we need to stop seeing eachother"_

_The blonde's blue eyes widen in shock. "W-what do you mean Hinata?!"_

_She kept her head down. "...I'm sorry Naruto-kun...But my father promised an arranged marriage from the Hyuga clan wi-"_

_"I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT SHIT! WHAT ABOUT US!?" He screamed violently._

_Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She apologized once again. Turning around, she ran away before Naruto saw the tears that has slipped down her cheeks._

Shikamaru and Chouji laughed and joked under their umbrella while passing the crying blonde.

"Hm? Naruto? Whats wrong?" Shikamaru asks.

Naruto shook his head.

"There's obiviously something wrong, he's even crying!" Whispered Chouji.

"I'M NOT CRYING DAMMIT!" He shouted as he faced them. "I'm just...Just...TEARING!"

"Whatever, you better find shelter before the rain- SHOOT!" Shikamaru looked down at this watch. "I needa go! Troublesome Temari's gonna scold me again!" He said while dashing through the puddles of water.

"H-hey! Shikamaru! Wait up!" Chouji said, giving Naruto a last glance. He went chasing after him.

Naruto stood there, staring emotionlessly at the rain that thundered on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stretching and yawning at the same time. Naruto opened his eyes, he looked at the time and was surprised.

"Oi Hinata! How come you didn't wake me-"

.........

He sighed. Then quickly got dressed.

Walking into the kitchen table, he looked for his breakfast. Normally, Hinata would wake up him early in the morning. And as soon as he got off bed, the first fresh morning's scent that would travel through his nose would be Hinata's cooking.

"Hm..." Naruto stared at the empty table.

_"Good morning Naruto-kun! Would you like juice or milk?_"Was what he should hear first thing in the morning when he reaches the kitchen.

Naruto walked over towards the fridge, looking through some things. He realized he needed some gorcery shopping. About to tell Hinata that. He shook his head and remembered yesterdays scene.

Going through the pantry, he found some ramen cup. Picking one, he peeled the plastic, lid, and the flavouring bags.  
Waiting for the water to boil. He looked at the time, it seems like he overslept.

"Naruto, your late..." Tsunade stated.

"Sorry, granny...I overslept.." Naruto scratches his head, obviously still drowzy.

"Normally, you'd be the one first to come if it was a mission....Did something happen?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

Ino gasped. "Oh! Is it because of Hi-" She got muffled by Sakura. "Mind if I talk to you...Hokage-sama?....Privately?" The pink haired laughed nervously.

After they have gone out the office, Ino was inside apologizing to Naruto for reminding such things.

"What is it Sakura?"

"...You see, the Hyuga clan had an arrange marriage with a Fedual lord's son to maintain peace."

"...There is such thing?"

Sakura sweatdropped. iYour a Hokage, shouldn't you know?/i She thought.

"Well, I better cancell it then." Tsunade started to walk back into her office. But cannot because of Sakura's pull on the arm.

"Tsunade-sama! This really can't be ordered by a Hokage...I heard from Hinata its because her grandfather has a deep relation, almost like brothers with the Fedual lord's father. They vowed saying, if they ever had a grandchild of the oppersite gender. They would make them couples. If the same, they would make them brothers or sisters."

Tsunade sighed. "Hope Naruto's taking it alright.."

"Dont worry Tsunade-sama. Naruto's strong, he'll take it quite well.."

Er...Yea...Meanwhile inside the office...

"WHY!? WHYY INO!? WHY REMIND ME OF SUCH THINGS?! ToT" Naruto's tears poured out like a water fall while grabbing Ino's collar, shaking her.

"AHH! I SAID I'M SORRY NARUTO!"

"JUST ANYTHING BUT THHATTTT!!!" Naruto sniffed.

"Oh! Look at the time! I better be going now!" Ino pushed Naruto away and ran outside quickly as possible.

"WAHH!!!" Naruto cried like a kid.

"Eh...Naruto?" Sakura said, opening the door. Sweatdropping a bit remembering what she said earlier to the Hokage.

"Maybe you should skip this mission." Tsunade suggested.

Naruto's hands was rested in his pockets. Walking on the streets of Konoha, he found kicking rocks was a good way to pass time. He looked up at the sky, it was already night time. The day has gone quite fast.

While Sasuke came back from his mission. He spotted Naruto walking, depressionly. Perfect word to describe him...If that is a word.

"Oi! Dobe!" Sasuke called out.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. Greeting his old friend.

"I heard about it.." Sasuke said to the blonde who drank his Sake in one gulp.

"What about it?" Naruto said, with his face forming into a red colour because of the beverage. "Heh, you wouldn't know how I would feel!"

"I probably would never know.." Sasuke said. Smirking a bit, yup. The great Uchiha Sasuke is still single after all these years. Rumors going around saying he wasn't interested in females. Though, it was deniable.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Another one of his fangirls glomped him.,

Sasuke sighed. "Get off me..."

"You look handsome as ever Sasuke-kun!" Ino said. Taking a seat beside Sasuke.

Naruto didn't bother to even greet her. All he did was gulp his Sake.

Ino looked at him, she still felt a bit gulity from this morning. "Maybe...You should go and talk to her about it.." Ino suggested

"...."

"..."

"...."

"..."

Why hasn't Naruto thought of such a simple thing? After all those depressionly thoughts, why can't he just talk to her about it? But then again, would she listen?

"....She probably wouldn't listen...." Naruto mumbled, staring at the wooden table.

"Of course she would! Only if your willing to talk to her!"

"....I'm going to talk to her now!" Naruto said, standing up. But being pulled down by Ino.

"Your half drunk! Not in this kind of state!"

"Then when!?" Naruto slightly hicced.

"Tomorrow. I'm going with her to pick a wedding dress. In that time, her father wouldn't be there."

Naruto nodded in understoodment.


	2. Blind dates

Third Person POV

There she was, standing there next to Ino, both of them being crowded around numerous wedding dresses.

"How about this one Hinata?" Ino helds one infront of her.

"...It looks pretty..."

_Come on Naruto! Just this chance! Dont ruin it!_ Naruto thought to himself. Taking a deep breath in confidence. He walked up to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Please! Dont marry him! T~T" He blurted. Staring at her with hopeless eyes.

.......

He went on his knees and hugged her legs. "PLEASE!! DONT LEAVE ME!"

"Naruto...Dumbass.." Ino slapped her forehead.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hahaha! Just dont mind us!" Ino said nervously, waving her hands at the other costumers that was staring.

"PLEASE HINATA!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" His tears sank into Hinata's legs.

A cough interrupted his crying. Naruto paused, turned his head around and saw Neji.

He looked back at Ino. Giving her a I-thought-only-you-two-came look.

Ino shrugged back at him and replied with a didn't-know-Neji-came look.

"Please Naruto, let go of Hinata-sama." Neji said, sounding polite.

Naruto stood up, "but Neji! This is my only chance! Please!"

"....Naruto...Dont make me." Neji stood in his battle stance.

"Neji, I beg you. This is one of the only chances I'll get to talk to Hinata, and if I dont. She might live with her husband in some other land! And I'll never see her again....Even if I can't talk her out of the wedding..Please! Let me just talk to her for another few minutes! Please Neji! Dattebayo!" Naruto plead.

"........."

The Ichiraku boss placed a bowl of freshly made Ramen infront of Naruto. "Woah! What happened to you Naruto!?" He asked worriedly, seeing the bandages, burises and a strange herbal smell. Which he assumed it was medicine. Around him.

"...I...Kinda...Tripped over!" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching his head in embarassment.

"Ah! Welcome!" The chief greeted the new costomer that sat down.

He looked young, around 20-ish. Just like Naruto's age, "you okay?" He asked the blonde next to him who was slurping his Ramen.

"Yea! I'm fine dattebayo!"

"Oi boss, I'll have what this kid's having."

"Okay~! One miso Ramen coming up!"

After the Ramen was made, it was placed infront of the stranger. Both of them slurping and eating the Ramen. After they finished, they both held up their bowl and started drinking the soup. Finishing it with a sigh.

"Oi! Oji-san! Another bowl!" Naruto called out.

"Me too!" The stranger said.

And once again, they ate.

"Another bowl!"

"Same here!"

And again...

After so much bowls of Ramen being ordered, the author couldn't be bothered to type them up. So instead, this was typed...Though, with all the words and time typing this, the author could've typed up them ordering another couple of bowls.  
Anyways, you get the point.

Both of them was stuffed up with Ramen. Giving each another a glance, they laughed. "You like Ramen too?" Naruto asked.

"Heck! I love it!"

"Same here dattebayo! I always come here!...Hey, I haven't seen you around in the village before."

"Oh, I just came into the village. I'm deciding to resident here."

"Really? You a Ninja?"

"Not really...I'm more of a...Merchant.."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Naruto!" He held out his hands.

"Daisuke." He shook his new friend's hand. "May I ask...Why are you...Beaten up?"

Naruto sighed. "Hm...Well...My girlfriend's gonna get married...And her cousin was really protective, I begged him giving me a chance to talk to her. But he wouldn't let me.."

"Whats your girlfriend's name?"

"Oi! Oji-san!! Bill!" Naruto called out, he came out. Along with his order, so both of them can caculate each of their costumer's bowl.

~*~*~*~

"Where is it?!" Naruto took off his jacket and shook it. Trying to find his _lost_ wallet.

"What are you looking for Naruto-kun?" Their daughter asked.

"I'm looking for my money! Just wait a sec, I'll find i-"

"You dont need to pay Naruto, that man earlier who sat next to you already paid."

Naruto blinked a few times, "oh...Well...If you see him. Tell him I said thanks dattebayo!"

"ARHH!! NARUTO!" Ino screamed at the figure running towards her.

The figure? Human.  
Occupation? Ninja.  
Name? Naruto Uzumaki  
Hobbies? Anything related to training or eating.  
Two words to describe him now?

_Muderous intention.._

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Naruto shouted, pointing accusingly at her.

She crouched down and covered her head. "Yes yes!! I know! I'm sorry! But I really didn't know Neji was coming!"

"You could've TOLD ME!"

"I'm sorry Naruto!!! I'll make it up for you!"

Naruto sighed. "Okay, how?!"

A light bulb appeared above Ino's head. "You dont need to get Hinata back...What you need is to find someone else!"

"...Find someone else...?"

"Yea! Here, I even brought this book for you!..." Ino took out a book, the title read.

_"The right one" by "Minako"_

"It includes every profile of a girl within 100km. All you need to do is to answer these simple question. And you can see the results, if you contact the author about it. She'll even arrange a date!"

"....Hm..." Naruto thought.

"Okay, first question. Are you a male or female?.."

Naruto frowned.

Ino laughed nervously. "Male! Of course...Male.." She turned a page. "Okay, are you looking for a male or female?..."

"......"

She laughed again, "yes yes!! A female! Silly me.."

"Ino..Are you sure this is gonna wo-"

"Okay! Where would you chose for a first date? A. Restaurant. B. Beach. C. Hers or your place. D. Ramen shop.

"D." Obviously...

Ino turns a few page. "Okay, her main feature would be...A. Her body. B. Her eyes. C. Her face. Or D, her hair."

"....D"

"Your dream is to be...A. Rich. B. A leader or superior. C. A famous star. D. Other."

"Um....Hokage!"

"That should be....B." Ino muttered, then turning a few page. "Okay, what personality do you have? A. Quiet and mysterious. B. Shy. C. Outgoing, loving to meet new friends. Or D. Hyper and active."

"D!"

"Hm...The result page!" Ino turned a few page back, then paused when she saw the result.

"...So? Who did I get? Whats her name?" Naruto asked. Then tries to sneak a peak.

Ino shuts the book quickly. "Er...You got LOTS of results...So...You'll have to meet them in a blind date one by one!..And..You better get ready! Now go!" She pushes him to the direction of his house.

"But!...When is the date?" Naruto asked, getting pushed.

"Um...I'll tell you! Now go!" She gave him a last push and sended him jogging away.

"Yea, so what?"

"Dont you understand Minako!? We're trying to get Naruto to aviod Hinata, not get them on a blind date again!"

"...And?"

"But look! After Naruto took the quiz, his result is Hinata Hyuuga!"

"So?..."

"SO!?! I CAN'T LET THEM SEE EACH OTHER!"

"Then dont."

"BUT I PROMISE NARUTO THAT I WOULD MAKE IT UP TO HIM!"

"Then make it up to him."

"But to do that, I'll have to find him someone else."

"Then find someone else."

"BUT THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOUR QUIZ RESULT ENDED UP AS HINATA!"

"....Why didn't you say so?"

Ino slapped her forehead in fustration, opening her eyes back to look at the author of the book. Minako, she had short hair tied up in a pony tail. Lots of bangs infront of her face, her eyes reminded Ino of the Akatsuki member Sasori, but it was dark blue.

"I'm asking, if you can help me arrange blind dates with Naruto who ISN'T Hinata!"

"Hm...Alright then...."

Naruto sat on his seat. Staring at the female who just spat something on the ground. Sniffing a bit, she grabbed her Sake and gulped.

_Is this really my blind date...?_ Naruto thought.

"Eh? Naruto Uzumaki?" Her legs rested on the dinner table.

"Um...Yes...And your name is...?" He tried to sound as much polite as possible.

"Aiko..." She replied, then turned her head and started to shout loudly in the restaurant. "OI! CAN I GET SOME FUCKING SERVICE AROUND HERE?!"

~*~*~*~

Naruto took a seat infront of his second blind date. She didn't seem to bad, but she kept covering her head with her face. As if she was shy of something.

"Um...Hi, I'm Naruto." He introduced himself.

"I'm....Moriko.." Her voice didn't sound feminine at all. Infact, it sounded more of a man that Naruto.

"...Um...You dont have to cover your face..." Naruto said.

"Really?" Moriko lifted her face up. It nearly made Naruto fall off his seat. Her mouth was big, above it, was an unshaved mostache.

"Your...Your an Okama?!"

Note: Okama is male transvestite.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING TO A BEAUTIFUL LADY LIKE ME?!" Moriko jumped up, giving Naruto a slap...Which ended up more like a punch on the ground. Then left while walking angrily.

"...Her punches are worser than Sakura-chans.." Naruto said lying on the floor half unconcious, as frying sounds came from his bruised cheek.

~*~*~*~

Naruto took a seat infront of his third blind date, she didn't look to bad. Properly dressed and seemed quite lady like. Nothing like the first or second one. Naruto shivered at the thought of his second date again.

She giggled when she saw Naruto.

"Um..Hi.." Naruto greeted.

"...Hello..." She whispered.

"...My name is Naruto...Whats your name?.."

"Amaya..." She fluttered her lashes at him, then her feet started to scratch on his thigh. "Wow...Your so sexy...I love your eyes.." Amaya whispered.

"...." Naruto gulped a bit, this girl was slightly creeping him out. He tried to avoid his gaze at her, but then spotted Hinata in a purple dress. Talking with another man.

He stared at Hinata.

"Hey...Sweetie...Are you alright?" Amaya giggled.

"Er...I need to go to the bathroom.." Naruto made up an excuse, stood up and walked over to Hinata's table.

"But the bathrooms that way!" Naruto ignored her.

Hinata looked at the figure that was standing beside the table. "N-naruto! What are you doing here?!"

"Hinata! Is this the guy your gonna marry!?" Naruto pointed at the male. Looking at him, his eyes widen. "D-Daisuke?!"

"Hello Naruto, have you met Hinata yet?" He asked politely.

Naruto looked at Daisuke, then Hinata, then Daisuke and back to Hinata. His world started to spin around.

_THE GUY WHO BROUGHT ME RAMEN IS THE SAME GUY WHO HINATA'S GONNA MARRY!?_

"...Naruto? You okay?" Daisuke waved his hand infront of him.

"Daisuke-san...You know Naruto?.." Hinata asks.

"Yea, met him in the Ramen shop this afternoon...It looks like you know him?.."

Naruto snapped out. "Hinata!" He suddenly shouts.

"...Sorry, but I dont know you." She said. As something cracked.

"...Did you hear that?" Daisuke asked.

Naruto clenched his fist. For the first time, he felt mixed emotions in the same time. Anger, hate, betrayal, and sadness.

"Hinata! How can you say you dont know me?!"

"...I'm sorry Naruto..." Hinata said. "I...Need to use the bathroom." She stood up and ran inside the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

Bending over the sink, Hinata's make up started to smudge from her crying. It hurted her so much just to say those words.

_Sorry. I dont know you._ It flashbacked into her head continously, she felt like a murderer. With those words, it praticilly stabbed Naruto's hearts with a sharp dagger.

"Hey Hinata..." A hand was placed on her shoulders.

She turned around, "Ino?...What are you doing here?"

"Dont ask me, but why did you tell Naruto you dont know him!?"

"...I...I just...Wanted him to forget me...If he doesn't love me anymore...I thought-"

"Hinata...Its making him feel worser!" Ino told her.

"...I know Ino....But...It'll end up worse if we still have feelings. There's only 8 days till the wedding anyways.."


	3. The letter

Note: Sorry for the long wait...I kinda got stuck on writer's block. (YOU DIDN'T READ THAT!) I already know how to end it, but I need some more ideas to fill in the middle part. (OR THAT!)

Any ideas would be appreciated!!

Third Person

"Hinata..." Naruto mummered as he took another gulp of sake.

"...Why am I dragged along?" Shikamaru asked, sweatdropping.

"8 days....8 days..." Naruto repeated.

"Ah! Dont worry Naruto!" Ino laughed nervously.

"Its all your fault!" He pointed at her. "You! Screwed it allllll up!"

"Yes yes! I admit! Its my fault!" Ino said.

Naruto sighed, then took another gulp of sake. "You know what?! Just leave! I want some time with myself!"

"Sure! Sure!" Ino nodded, then stood up from her seat and began to leave, but came back. Dragging Shikamaru along with him.

"Why was I even here in the first place?!...." Shikamaru sighed while being dragged. "Troublesome people.."

"Oh...I see...." Daisuke nodded after hearing Hinata's explanation.

She nodded while looking down. "We...Have no more...Relations.." She said with bitter in every word.

He raised an eye brow. "Really? After all that? No feelings just like that?"

"I have a duty I need to fulfill...For my family...My father said I can't be selfish for my own relations..."

Daisuke sighed. "I see....So if it isn't for our grandfather's promise. You'd marry Naruto-san?"

"Well...My father only approves our marriage if only he becomes Hokage.."

"Ah...Strict fathers.." Daisuke nodded, taking a sip of sake. "Understandable."

"......"

"........"

"....."

"........"

"......."

"...So...You er...Like...Cheese?" He asked.

"I.....Guess...So..."

Daisuke nodded.

"...You?"

"...Their...Alright..."

"....."

"......"

"......"

"....Um...Whats your sister's name again?"

"Hanabi." She replied.

"Oh."

"....."

"....."

"........."

"......"

"......"

"....."

Daisuke sighed in boredom, looking around. He spotted a familiar blonde sleeping on the table.

"...Isn't...That Naruto-san?" He pointed as Hinata looked at the direction he pointed.

"N-Naruto?.." Hinata's eyes widen, recognizing him.

"You can carry up to his apartment." Daisuke stated. "I'll wait here.." Throwing Naruto's arm over Hinata. Giving her a wink, smiling a thanks back to Daisuke. She focused chakra on her feet, climbing on the wall.

"There's the door..." He mumbled, but stared at amazement as Hinata walked on the wall with no trouble. "Ninjas.." He sighed.

She reached his window, then sliding it open. Knowing Naruto wasn't bothered to lock it, she jumped in. Walking over to his bed, and placed him down gently. Looking around, it was messier than the last time she remembered.

"Hinata...." She turned around, hearing Naruto say her name continously.

"...Naruto..." Hinata sadly whispered, then sat on the bed. Holding his hand, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry..."

"Hinata...Please...Dont leave me..." He mumbled as her tears dropped on his cheek. But was soon softly wiped off with her fingers.

_Smiling, she wished the time would stop right here. _

In the morning, as Naruto's pounding headache awoke him.

"Ugh...Hang over..." He said, swinging his leg off the bed. Scratching his hair, he looked around. Seeing the things that should be left lying on the ground, is now tidied up.

He blinked, then looked around, seeing a letter left on the table.

Walking over to it, he opened it. Eyes widening as soon as he recognized his as Hinata's hand writing.

_Dear Naruto-san._

_Last night you fell asleep in the bar._

_So my fiance and I carried you back to your apartment. It was quite messy, so I took the liberty to help you clean up._

_Hinata._

"...." He dropped the letter on the table, she was growing cold towards him. It was also the first time she's ever addressed him as _san, a_ched his heart so much. Leaving, he shut the door behind him. "Better than nothing..." He mummbled.

What he didn't look was what was written on the back of the cold hearted letter.

_Naruto-kun. _

_I saw you last night in the bar, so Daisuki and I carried you back to our (which was crossed out) your apartment last night. And how many times do I have to tell you about leaving the windows open? Dont you know how easily anyone can get in there?_

_And I also saw how your room was extremely messy. So I cleaned it up for you, and before I left. I brought you some new boxers which is located in the left drawers! Be sure to change regularly! Because I noticed how there was some un-washed boxers lying around._

_Yes, I have been cold to you recently. I'm really sorry for that, but we can't be together anymore. I'm really, really sorry Naruto-kun. But rememer, we'll always have a place of each other in our hearts. Dont you dare forget that!_

_Gosh Naruto-kun! How can (which was crossed out also) did you live without me? _

_Please, after you read this. Burn it, I wouldn't want anybody seeing this. Especially Neji or my father._

_Cause I also know how you blush talking about your un-changed boxers._

_Love, Hinata._


End file.
